In cable operated transportation systems such as aerial ropeways in the form of chair lifts or gondola cars, the support-, traction- and/or hoisting cables of the transportation system are guided over revolving and/or rotationally mounted system components such as cable pulleys or guide pulleys and also driving pulleys for example. The cable pulleys in particular are generally arranged on support masts in the open countryside, wherein a plurality of cable pulleys together can form a pulley assembly. It is not just the cable pulleys that are subject to wear and abrasion, but also all the moving components in the system which cooperate directly or indirectly with the at least one cable such as transportation devices for accommodating people and/or goods which are fixed permanently or temporarily to the cable such as chairs or gondolas and in particular gondola cabins for example. Wear can occur especially in the form of binding up to the complete seizure of the bearings of the revolving and/or rotationally mounted system components. Wear and/or abrasion can also arise in particular in the air-filled friction wheels which are utilised in order to accelerate the transportation devices, such as the gondola cars of a cable-car system and the chairs of a chair lift system that are only temporarily fixed to the cable, up to the speed of the cable or for braking them for the purposes of loading them or for permitting people to climb in or out of them. Thus, in the case of air-filled friction wheels for example, a loss of pressure can reduce or prevent the traction thereof. Moreover, system components which are mounted in a rotating and/or circulating manner in the form of transmission belts, for example drive belts for driving pulleys or friction wheels, can be subjected to wear or abrasion. This manifests itself by slippage or overstretching thereof, whereby, the traction of friction wheels which are driven by the transmission belts can likewise be reduced or prevented.
The unwanted consequence of the practically unavoidable wear and/or abrasion is that, in dependence on the type and extent of the wear or the abrasion, the operational reliability of the cable operated transportation system cannot be ensured over a long period of time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and a device or a system with the aid of which the operational reliability of a cable operated transportation system can be increased, and thus a transportation system could be improved accordingly.